1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a substrate and an electronic element that is surface-mounted on the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an electronic apparatus provided with a high-frequency circuit, it is often spatially difficult to install a transmission line having a certain length or longer together with a substrate in a casing.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2001-257487 discloses a method of fixing a coaxial cable connected to an antenna. In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2001-257487, the coaxial cable is inserted into a cut portion, fitted in a curved portion, and fixed by being confined in the curved portion.
In an electronic apparatus provided with a relatively long member that has a certain length, such as a coaxial cable, together with a substrate, the long member is generally arranged so as to avoid a mounting component on the substrate. However, a long member, such as a coaxial cable, is easily deformed, and it has been difficult to fix such a long member in a limited space.